This invention relates generally to fluid flow control devices and particularly to fluid flow regulator valves. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a shutoff valve for stopping the flow of a fluid such as water when the pressure upstream of the valve exceeds a predetermined pressure or where a leak or broken pipe develops downstream from the valve, resulting in a large increase in the flow rate.